


Dirk x Rosebot [Robophilia]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [13]
Category: Homestuck 2: Beyond Canon - Fandom
Genre: Coercion, Corruption, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, First Time, Incest, Mechanophilia, Power Dynamics, Robophilia, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: USER REQUEST:does rosebot have pusspuss
Relationships: Rosebot/Dirk Strider
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Kudos: 10





	Dirk x Rosebot [Robophilia]

She absolutely does. Dirk slaved over it, spent hours of attention to detail on it, inventing a composite silicone skin to have the perfect give. Coding individual pleasure responses to different pressure. Working the whole internal structure over his dick over and over to make sure it’s a snug (but comfortable) fit.

Nothing but the best for Rose. This is a matter of her comfort and safety. So he included crash-codes to simulate orgasm, a refillable lube dispensing system, poured over logs upon logs of her internet history to arrange native arousal-association connections in her new body’s brain. Syncing the lubrication with levels of attraction.

Just to be sure it works properly, he runs the base system and works himself off into her warm mechanically-enhanced cunt. Of course, Rose hasn’t inhabited it yet, he’s still fine-tuning the way she clenches, milks him for cum when he stimulates the system to its limits. But she will, soon.

And it’ll be perfect by then.

Just really working it over so he can get the fits-like-a-glove sensation when he finally has her properly. He leaves the machine learning on so the first time he sinks into Rosebot's inhabited chassis, her body takes him with familiarity. Corrupting her quickly. Why wouldn't it be okay to milk Dirk's cock with the cunt he made, if it feels so perfect and _right_ from the get-go?

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirrors here: [**ONE ******](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/626498365404987392/does-rosebot-have-pusspuss) ** **and[ **TWO**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/627011531213848576/thinking-about-dirk-testing-rosebots-pussy-again)****


End file.
